I Am Kakashi Hatake, Well Sort Of
by XspriteyX
Summary: They stared at each other until Naruto got his hand free and jumped back pointing accusingly at the guy "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S KAKASHI SENSEI?"


**OK this one shot was based on a funny conversation LadyB3ARwolfFang and I had, I was just saying how if I was in the Naruto world I'd be extremely cautious if anybody was actually who they said they were with what they can do with transformation jutsu. So it spiralled from there and created this one shot so please enjoy! **

**(As we know I don't own Naruto)**

It had only been a week since Sasuke had left, Naruto was finally healed enough to train and soon he'd be leaving on a two year training trip with Jiraiya, so he managed to talk Kakashi sensei into one last spar together until he returned. Naruto was doing pretty well but as expected he wasn't exactly winning, still he impressed his teacher with his progress. It was just a friendly spar since Naruto was told by Tsunade to take it easy, it was all going well but of course Kakashi just had to say "Well that's pretty good, not sure if it's good enough to be Hokage though."

Naruto lost his temper and made a Rasengan that Kakashi had no hope of dodging without using his sharingan, he cursed and quickly made an Earth barrier to hold off the attack, it took a ton of chakra to hold it back in an effort to stop Naruto's attack getting through. When it was clear he released the attack having to take a minute to catch his breath when Naruto charged forward unknowingly wielding a bit of Kyuubi's chakra in his hands and landed a punch on Kakashi's side, Kakashi caught the punch yelping as Kyuubi's chakra shot into his system disrupting his chakra flow for a split second.

That split second was enough.

A second later there was a POOF and Naruto found himself looking at a guy probably Kakashi's age with spiky black hair wearing orange goggles over his eyes, a jounin vest over a blue coat with an orange trim and blue pants.

They stared at each other until Naruto got his hand free and jumped back pointing accusingly at the guy "HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S KAKASHI SENSEI!"

The guy made 'shush' motions "Naruto calm down I am Kakashi sensei! Well.. kinda..."

Naruto crossed his arms in a thinking position "Yeah right..." He sounded very sceptical.

The guy made pleaded "Just let me explain please."

Naruto sat down "OK so who are you and where is Kakashi sensei?"

The guy looked around trying to sense if anyone was watching then cast a genjutsu so nobody would see them "Right well my actual name is Obito Uchiha and as I said I'm Kakashi sensei."

Naruto looked really confused "Huh!"

Obito continued "Well twelve years ago I was on a team with Kakashi and Rin and we had a mission to destroy Kannabi bridge, our sensei split from us to distract the enemy and let Kakashi lead us since he was a jounin. We were ambushed and Rin got captured, I went back for her alone since Kakashi wanted to follow the rules and finish the mission. I nearly got killed but luckily he came and saved my ass but lost his left eye in the process whilst I finally activated my sharingan, we saved Rin and were escaping the cave they had her captive in but it was collapsing around us. I thought we'd all made it out but when I checked I noticed Kakashi was missing, so I went back and found out half of his body was crushed under a stone, Rin didn't know. I was torn if I had died no one would have really noticed since back home I was the dead last Uchiha who hadn't activated his sharingan, whilst Kakashi was the legendary son of the white fang, a genius and a newly minted jounin that was worth more to the village. So after saying my goodbyes I henged him to look like me and I transformed into him. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and well... here I am."

Naruto still looked confused "But why would you do that?"

Obito rubbed the back of is head "Well if I had done it for a week or something then told the truth people would have understood and thought it was my way of mourning and getting 'close to him' or something. If they found out now though... well lets just say I wouldn't see the light of day for a looong time."

Naruto piped up "What happened to Rin?"

Obito shrugged "She did the same thing actually. She chose to live as a civilian because once she found out the truth about me she said, and I quote, 'Fuck it I'm tired of this shit, Kakashi's actually dead, sensei's dead, the worlds always in a bloody war and we get no thanks from anybody for risking our lives on a daily basis so screw it I'm being a civilian.' And that was that funnily enough when we started dating, oh and we have a daughter."

Naruto yelled "EH! Who is she?"

Obito smirked "Sakura."

Naruto's mouth dropped "ARE YOU KIDDING!"

Obito shook his head "Nope I was pretty surprised myself actually since we were still quite young and all."

_Obito was walking down the street reading Icha Icha paradise as usual when he overheard some civilians talking, "Yes the Haruno woman had a newborn daughter, called her Sakura I think she's lovely." _

_He dropped the book and ran for where Rin lived, frantically he pounded the door until she let him in. "Obito what's the fuss about?" _

_He swallowed "I heard you had a baby." _

_Rin raised an eyebrow "Yes. She's our daughter, why?" _

_Obito mumbled a weak "Oh." _

_Rin shook her head "I'm not surprised you didn't notice. You didn't know I liked you until I jumped you. Would you like to see her? Since I know to keep up appearances your visits are few as it is." _

_In shock he followed her into a soft pink room with a white crib where their baby girl was sleeping, he smiled gently rubbing the soft fuzz of pink hair. _

_Wait a minute... PINK HAIR? _

"_Uh Rin I know your henge has pink hair but why is our daughter pink haired?" _

_Rin answered "She gets it from my mothers side." _

"_I seen your mother and she was a red head!" _

"_I said my mothers_ side_ not my mother herself! Besides my grandmother had pink hair." _

"_Your grandma was white haired." _

"_Obito my grandmother was eighty when you met her." _

"_Ohh yeah. Well hey Sakura I might not be around much but I'm your daddy," _

_The baby's eyes fluttered opened and she gripped his finger, he grinned "Aw she likes me." _

_A snap later and he whimpered "She broke my finger." _

"So yep."

Naruto looked green now.

Obito blinked "What's wrong?"

Naruto said slowly "You said your name was Uchiha yeah?"

Obito nodded, "So Sakura is really Sakura Uchiha."

Again he nodded wondering where this was going. "So how close exactly are you related to Sasuke?..."

Obito's mouth formed a silent 'O' "Well distantly but I can see where you were coming from."

Naruto breathed out in relief then grew angry "Oh yeah! Since you're an Uchiha why didn't you stop Sasuke from leaving? And why didn't you take him in so he wouldn't have been alone!"

Obito answered "In order that little shit made his own choices. He didn't want to cope with life and seek revenge that's his problem, I tried dissuading him from that path but he wouldn't listen. And two I'm 'Kakashi Hatake' remember? So in order to do that I'd have to reveal who I really was. How do you think that would look after the massacre having an Uchiha pop up out of the blue? You know what would happen? They'd blame me! If I was lucky all I would get is a life sentence of jail time and my sharingan eyes removed, worst case scenario they'd kill me. So yeah pretty much not coming forward on that one."

Naruto glared at the ground not happy with those answers but knowing there was truth in them. Something else occurred to him and he said "So why do you keep one eye covered?"

"Like I said appearances. As far as everyone knows 'Obito' died and gave a sharingan eye to Kakashi to replace the one he lost, so I just keep my right eye deactivated all the time and activate my left whenever I use it."

Naruto frowned "But why do you faint of chakra exhaustion after you use it? You're an Uchiha so surely you'd be OK."

Obito pouted "I never said I was particularly good as using the sharingan."

Naruto jumped up excited "So do you know what Kakashi looked like under his mask?"

Obito said truthfully "No freaking idea."

"Aww man. Hey wait is the Chidori actually your technique then!"

Obito shook his head "Nah Kakashi actually did invent it but he never completed it, I seen him do it once with my sharingan and copied it then from there worked on it until it was usable."

Naruto 'Oohed.' "Don't you feel bad impersonating your friend and essentially stealing his identity? I mean your name will be on the memorial stone not his. Why didn't you carve it on?"

"Because 'Kakashi Hatake' is still walking around isn't he? Be a bit odd as well if a dead shinobi was grocery shopping. Also trust me I would feel bad if I wasn't messed up as well I mean I visit that stone every day and you know what I said one time without thinking? 'Hey Obito' I am Obito for crying out loud! Just shows how confusing leading someone else's life is."

Naruto thought for a few moments the asked "So why did you favour Sasuke over me? Like if you were gonna favour anyone I would have thought it be Sakura."

Obito denied "I didn't favour him."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You taught him Chidori."

"You learned Rasengan."

"From pervy sage not you."

"I knew Jiraiya would be around."

"You lie."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do you walk around as Kakashi but you're Obito."

Obito paused trying to think of a come back finally setting on "Touché."

Naruto grinned smugly then asked thoughtfully "How come no one found out other than me and Rin before now?"

Obito replied "Beats me. I had a spar with Hiashi Hyuuga the other week and he didn't notice anything. I mean geez the dude can see through flesh, walls and all sorts but he couldn't see through a transformation jutsu? Did he think I was wearing a wig underneath my head? Because that makes perfect sense doesn't it." He snorted. "Wow our town really is shit isn't it?"

Naruto was forced to agree on the basis that for ninja that prided them selves on observation they really were quite blind sometimes.

Obito clapped his hands "OK since you know who I really am do you want to know how to do it?"

Naruto blinked "Do what?"

Obito replied "Be Sasuke. That way you could keep your promise to Sakura, be hailed as a prodigy, do nearly anything you want without punishment, Sakura would like you and no one would be the wiser."

Naruto snorted this time "Dude I am not becoming someone else like you did. Later Obito sensei.."

Obito called after him "Don't tell anyone OK!" Adding to himself "Well I suppose no one would really believe him anyway."

Later on Naruto was sitting with Sakura and he said "Sakura can I tell you a secret you can't tell anyone else?"

Sakura said "Of course Naruto anything."

Naruto looked around carefully then whispered "Kakashi sensei is actually a guy called Obito Uchiha who's been in disguise for twelve years and he's really your dad."

Sakura clenched a fist then smacked Naruto on the head "CHA! Don't be an idiot Naruto! Stop making up stupid stories."

Naruto held an ice pack on the new lump on his head as he walked up to Obito who was again disguised as Kakashi, he looked up at his sensei and said "OK how do I do it?"

Obito rubbed his hands eagerly "Well you need a spacious cave away from civilisation with big rocks, the bigger the better, that could fall at any moment, no witnesses, and have Sasuke to walk underneath said rocks. Then if the rocks should start falling he 'slips' and gets caught underneath one."

Naruto's eyes widened "You didn't."

Obito held up and finger cheerfully eye smiling answering in a sing-song tone "I never said I did."


End file.
